


White nights

by KawoshinLoveParadise



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Collaboration, Español | Spanish, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Porn Hard, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleswap, Shameless Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Versatile Ikari Shinji, Versatile Nagisa Kaworu, two authors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawoshinLoveParadise/pseuds/KawoshinLoveParadise
Summary: Algunas veces Shinji es el que recibe, y otras tantas es Kaworu. Porque en la guerra y en el amor todo vale.《Historias independientes que relatan respectivamente a Shinji y Kaworu como pasivos》Esta colaboración está hecha porTabris-XXyCharlotMAD, en conmemoración alWhite Dayen Japón (14/03) y para celebrarlo, hemos decidido jugar un poco con el cambio de roles en esta hermosa pareja.





	1. Luscious cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji Ikari estaba metido en un grave problema y para solucionarlo necesitaba dinero, mucho dinero. Imposibilitado de conseguir un trabajo decente y bien remunerado, se vio obligado a recurrir a una de las opciones más extremas que le sugirieron. Sin esperárselo, Shinji se convirtió en una de las estrellas más cotizadas de un club nocturno exclusivo para caballeros de la alta sociedad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia escrita por [Tabris-XX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX)

La fatídica tarde en la que recibió la llamada de sus padres, donde estos le anunciaban que irían a visitarlo a fin de año, Shinji Ikari cayó en la cuenta de que estaba metido en un gravísimo problema. Había abandonado la universidad ya dos semestres atrás y no informó sobre eso a sus progenitores, quienes mensualmente le enviaban un monto de dinero nada despreciable para que pudiera costear sus estudios, creyendo que todo marchaba con normalidad y que al joven de 21 años le iba de maravillas.

Shinji Ikari se había mudado a Tokyo para iniciar su carrera universitaria, se instaló en un departamento con otros dos chicos con quienes compartía gastos y y se hizo amigo de ellos. Touji Suzuhara y Kensuke Aida vieron que el muchacho castaño, oriundo de la ciudad de Sapporo, era bastante ingenuo y manipulable, se notaba que el mismo estaba deseoso de encajar en un grupo de chicos de su edad donde lo aceptaran y apreciaran.

Así fue que Ikari cometió grandes errores al dejarse influenciar por sus aprovechados amigos y acabó viéndose en terribles aprietos. Por seguirles la corriente, empezó a frecuentar fiestas tras fiestas con ellos. Con el correr de las semanas, descuidó por completo sus estudios y gastó todo el dinero que sus padres le mandaron. Touji y Kensuke hacían que Shinji pagara todas las salidas, prometiendo que luego le devolverían los favores pero eso jamás sucedió.

Cuando Gendo y Yui Ikari informaron a su hijo que viajarían a verlo, Shinji no pudo sino fingir que estaba contento por ello. Sin embargo, entró en una terrible desesperación porque no iba a tener manera de justificar lo que había hecho y aunque intentara fingir que todo estaba en orden, sabía que no podría sostener una mentira como esa. Si su padre pedía le informes sobre su situación académica, estaría perdido.

Faltaba muy poco para que ese semestre acabara y el joven Ikari ya no tenía modo de reincorporarse a sus clases. Debía esperar a que iniciara el siguiente, así que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese tiempo, era conseguir un empleo para juntar dinero. Como no estaba becado, tenía que solventarse todo.

Ikari consiguió empleo como mesero en una cafetería y luego como vendedor en una librería pero en ambos apenas duró una semana, el pago diario que le daban era una miseria. Difícilmente iba a poder aspirar a algo mejor pues no tenía experiencia laboral ni un oficio. El castaño estaba en verdad desesperado y por esas casualidades de la vida, mientras caminaba por un parque pensando en su calamitosa situación, se cruzó con una chica que conocía de su universidad, no podría decirse que ella era su amiga pero solían intercambiar el saludo.

La atractiva y engreída pelirroja de nombre Asuka Langley Sohryu, vio a Shinji y se acercó a él. Enseguida notó la expresión en el rostro del chico y no le fue nada difícil deducir que todo estaba mal con él. Al verla, Shinji quiso tomar otro camino para evitarla pero la otra se le adelantó y lo encaró.

—¿Pensando en escapar para no saludarme?

—¿Eh? No, ¿cómo crees? -mintió- Hola, Asuka.

—Mejor no te pregunto cómo estás porque a leguas se nota que toda tu vida está de patas para arriba.

—¿Tanto se nota?

—Estás metido en problemas, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, he notado que ya no vas a la universidad -respondió ella viéndolo con recelo- Además, juntándote con ese par de idiotas, no se puede esperar nada bueno.

Shinji lanzó un largo suspiro y bajó la mirada. Le daba mucha vergüenza contar cómo había llegado a semejante situación, por lo que prefirió no entrar en detalles. Pero también sabía que la otra era muy curiosa y que no lo dejaría ir sin saber los pormenores.

—En realidad estoy con problemas económicos bastante graves y no he podido conseguir un trabajo decente -explicó él- Las últimas dos semanas estuve en dos lugares y era un chiste el salario que me pagaron. No sé qué haré.

—¡Pues ni creas que voy a prestarte dinero! -exclamó la chica poniéndose a la defensiva y viéndolo con fastidio-

—Ni siquiera te lo estoy pidiendo -refutó él- Pero si sabes de algún trabajo donde paguen un poco mejor, te agradecería si me lo puedes recomendar.

Asuka lo miró de arriba abajo, examinándolo exhaustivamente e hizo una mueca burlona. Era como si no tuviera nada de fe en que el joven fuera a solucionar sus problemas pero de todos modos, pensó que podía sugerirle algo.

—Mmm...bueno, te entiendo -afirmó ella- También he estado varias veces en bancarrota pero afortunadamente hay un par de trabajos que son alternativas muy válidas para paliar con rapidez ese tipo de inconvenientes.

—¿Cuáles son? -preguntó Shinji por demás interesado-

—Salir con viejos millonarios. Por esta zona abundan ese tipo de idiotas que buscan compañía de una noche y pagan bastante bien. Eres gay, ¿cierto? Hay sujetos que buscan salir con jovencitos con carita inocente como tú.

—P-pero eso es...prostitución.

—Yo no lo llamaría así. Es básicamente brindarles compañía, escuchar sus estupideces por unas horas, compartir unos tragos. Si quieren alguna otra cosa, pues deben pagar más. A veces hay suerte y son sujetos atractivos -la pelirroja sonrió de lado- Yo misma he salido unas cuantas veces con hombres así y he solucionado mis problemas económicos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Querrás decir en un abrir y cerrar de piernas -a Shinji sencillamente le parecía horrible la idea de tener que vender su cuerpo para conseguir dinero-

—Lo que sea. Eso ya dependerá de cómo lleves la situación.

—Dijiste que habían dos opciones y esa no me agrada. ¿Cuál es la otra?

—¿Sabes bailar?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No me digas que la otra opción es ponerme a dar espectáculos callejeros por monedas?

—¿Eres idiota o qué? Te estoy hablando de algo que te puede dejar buenas ganancias y tú me interrumpes para decir tonterías. Mejor olvídalo, eres un tonto sin visión de negocios. No seguiré perdiendo el tiempo contigo. Adiós, Shinji estúpido.

Bastante molesta, la pelirroja se hizo a un lado como para seguir su camino pero el otro necesitaba que suelte toda la información, así que la detuvo del brazo.

—¡No te vayas! -pidió- Por favor, Asuka. Dime de qué se trata, no volveré a interrumpirte.

—De acuerdo -ella se soltó del agarre ajeno con cierta brusquedad y quedó viéndolo seriamente- Responde lo que te pregunté, ¿sabes bailar o no?

—Sí, algo.

—Bien. Conozco un lugar donde contratan a jóvenes y bonitos bailarines. Claro que tú no eres precisamente la hermosura personificada pero puede que tengas suerte -la chica se puso a buscar algo en su bolso hasta que encontró la tarjeta que buscaba- Ten, ve a este lugar y pregunta por Ryoji Kaji, dile que vas de parte de Asuka. Trabajé para él por unos meses en su local y estoy segura me recuerda muy bien.

Shinji quedó viendo esa tarjeta negra con letras plateadas, tenía el nombre del sujeto que Asuka mencionó pero lo que más resaltaba era la denominación del dichoso lugar, que le generó muchísimas dudas "Luscious Club". En verdad sonaba como algo turbio, así que se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Qué tipo de lugar es este exactamente?

—¿Estás ciego o qué? ¡Es obvio que se trata de un club nocturno! -replicó ella ya ofuscada-

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo crees que yo podría bailar en un lugar así?

—Pues si tu situación económica lo requiere, lo tendrás que hacer. Mira, solo ahí van personas de muchísimo dinero. Puedes ganar hasta 15,000 yenes en una noche, dan propinas muy buenas.

—¿¡15,000 yenes en una sola noche!?

—Así es. Bueno, se me hace tarde y ahora sí, no puedo perder más mi valioso tiempo tiempo contigo. Ya te dí las opciones, así que ahora solo dependerá de ti. Adiós, Shinji.

\---

Se vio sentado frente al escritorio de una muy lujosa oficina cuya decoración más bien le daba la impresión de estar en el cuarto de un motel. Del otro lado, sentado en una silla reclinable estaba un hombre que le hacía sentir excesivamente nervioso por el modo en que lo veía mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Era un sujeto en verdad apuesto, de cabellos largos y fieros ojos, en una de sus muñecas ostentaba un reloj de oro de reconocida marca.

—¿Así qué Asuka te envió aquí? -preguntó el hombre sin quitarle los ojos de encima un solo instante, su actitud y su sonrisa eran bastante descaradas- Por favor, dime que eres mayor de edad.

—Lo soy, señor. Tengo 21 años.

—Shinji, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Bueno, sin rodeos. Contrato temporalmente a chicos lindos como tú, a los clientes les gusta ver caras nuevas todo el tiempo. Este es un club exclusivo para caballeros de la alta sociedad y todos ellos pagan muy bien por los shows -explicó- Aquí solo ofrecemos espectáculos de buena calidad, así que quiero que subas a esa tarima y que bailes para mí. Quiero evaluar si servirás para el puesto vacante. Pero antes, necesito saber, ¿cuál es tu límite, Shinji?

—¿Límite?

—Claro. También respeto la voluntad de mis empleados, quiero saber si estás dispuesto a sacarte toda la ropa y a dejar que los clientes te toquen durante el show. Tienes que tener en cuenta que ambas cosas son un plus e influyen considerablemente en el salario.

—No tengo experiencia en esto pero realmente necesito bastante dinero. Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que me permita obtener las mayores ganancias -admitió el muchacho-

—¿Aceptarías acostarte conmigo? -preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa cínica, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara por completo-

—¿¡Eh!? -reaccionó totalmente espantado, aquello fue como un certero golpe bajo e inesperado para él-

El hombre se echó a reír al ver cómo Ikari se puso completamente pálido y tragó saliva de golpe.

—Si trabajas aquí, recibirás ese tipo de propuestas todo el tiempo y debes saber ser muy diplomático para rechazarlas. No puedo darme el lujo de perder a un solo cliente. Al fin de cuentas, son ellos los que mantienen en pie este club. El trabajo del personal es mantenerlos entretenidos y con ganas de regresar.

—Entiendo.

—Si sirve para tranquilizarte. No tienes que acostarte conmigo pero sí tienes que bailar para mí ahora -señaló el lugar donde estaba dispuesto un tubo plateado para pole dance-

Ikari se sentía inseguro. Pensó que lo suyo sería un completo fiasco y que ese hombre lo echaría a patadas luego de verlo perdiendo su dignidad intentando darle un show de baile erótico, eso fue hasta que el otro consiguió incentivarlo.

—Demuéstrame que eres lo que estoy buscando. Ahí afuera está aguardando otro chico que también quiere el puesto pero solo uno de ustedes se quedará con él. El salario inicial será de 80,000 yenes al mes. Si te desnudas y dejas que los clientes se diviertan un poco contigo, ese monto puede aumentar considerablemente. ¿Te vendría bien ese dinero, Shinji?

Los ojos del chico casi se desorbitaron al escuchar semejante cifra. Nunca esperó que le ofrecieran tanto dinero por bailar en ese lugar para un montón de viejos babosos. Pensó que con unos meses trabajando allí, sus problemas financieros se solucionarían incluso mucho antes de fin de año y de que sus padres llegaran a Tokyo.

—Bien dicen que en el riesgo está la ganancia -Shinji se puso de pie- De acuerdo, haré lo que me pide.

Kaji tomó un control remoto y apagó las luces principales de su oficina, solo la tarima quedó iluminada. Se reclinó en su asiento y esperó que Shinji subiera al sitio a tomar su puesto. El chico tragó saliva, no pudo evitar sentirse como si fuera una rata de laboratorio pero ya estaba ahí, no había vuelta atrás.

—Estoy listo -afirmó y una sensual canción típica de esos lugares comenzó a sonar para él-

Ryoji Kaji no le tuvo mucho fe al desesperado muchacho que se presentó en su oficina solicitándose trabajo como bailarín en su club nocturno, más aún porque el mismo no contaba con una experiencia previa en el ambiente. Sin embargo, el hombre decidió darle una oportunidad porque era el tipo de chico que sus más asiduos clientes deseaban ver en el escenario, quitándose la ropa sensualmente para ellos.

Kaji terminó más que sorprendido ante lo que sus ojos pudieron apreciar. Shinji se quedó con el puesto luego de su improvisado número frente al hombre que se convirtió desde ese momento en su empleador, ahora todo dependía de ese talento que él mismo desconocía y debía usarlo para agradar al público.

Ikari tomó confianza y si bien no era un experto en pole dance, se sabía algunos pasos y trucos básicos; también recordaba haber visto algunos vídeos de striptease y reuniendo toda esa suerte de conocimiento, supo aplicarlos con total destreza. Eso sí, optó por no quedarse completamente desnudo delante de ese hombre.

—Empiezas esta misma noche -afirmó Kaji- Deberás presentarte aquí a las 8 en punto para producirte adecuadamente.

—¿Debo traer alguna ropa en especial?

—No, aquí se te proveerá de todo el vestuario que necesitarás para la ocasión.

\---

Sin proponérselo, al cabo de una semana Shinji Ikari se convirtió en una de las estrellas más solicitadas de "Luscious Club". Tenía hasta tres presentaciones por noche. Si bien el local nocturno ofrecía espectáculos eróticos de chicos y chicas para los hombres que asistían, el público homosexual era mayoritario, por lo tanto el más exigente y a su vez, el que más ganancias dejaba.

Hasta ese momento, Shinji no se había atrevido aún a quedar completamente desnudo sobre el escenario aunque sí había permitido que los clientes se le acercaran a colocar billetes de alta denominación en el sexy jockstrap de latex negro que se dejaba como última prenda hasta finalizar su performance.

Kaji había mandado llamar al castaño a su oficina después de una agotadora jornada de trabajo. Más que nunca se había lucido esa noche, el club tuvo lleno total al punto de no dar abasto. Shinji no podía creer lo bien que le estaba yendo.

—Felicidades, Shinji -la sonrisa en el rostro de su jefe era de pura satisfacción- Hoy más que nunca estuviste genial.

—Gracias. La verdad es que me estoy esforzando mucho y sorteando obstáculos.

—¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el hombre-

—He recibido un montón de propuestas por parte los clientes -confirmó Ikari con cierto rubor en sus mejillas- Especialmente dinero por pasar la noche con ellos.

—Lo cual es muy normal en este ambiente. Ya te lo había dicho -sonrió el otro- ¿Y has decidido aceptar alguna de esas propuestas?

—¡Nooo! -negó enérgicamente- No estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas. Soy un bailarín, un no protistuto. Además la mayoría de los que vienen a verme son viejos horribles, no encontré a ninguno que me resultara atractivo.

—Mmm...bueno, en ocasiones también vienen clientes jóvenes, guapos y sobre todo, muy generosos.

—Da igual. Yo solo estoy aquí para bailar y no me interesan otro tipo de cosas.

—Ya veo. Te mandé llamar por dos cosas, la primera es darte este adelanto -Kaji abrió el cajón de su escritorio, de allí sacó un cheque y se lo pasó a su empleado estrella-

Cuando el chico vio el papel, casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—Disculpe pero esto es incorrecto -señaló- Aquí dice 120,000 yenes. Usted me había dicho que mi salario mensual sería de 80,000 yenes y esto lo sobrepasa, más aún si se trata de un adelanto.

—Para nada. Ese es tu adelanto y la cifra está correcta. Desde que llegaste al club, hemos tenido grandes ganancias. Incluso mucho más que el mes anterior antes de que vinieras aquí.

—¡Muchas gracias! -Shinji no cabía en sí de la alegría que sentía, ese dinero le venía realmente como anillo al dedo-

—Sigue así, Shinji. La segunda cosa que necesitaba informarte es que un muy importante cliente supo de tu concurrido y maravilloso espectáculo. No ha venido en estos tiempos pero al parecer le han hablado muy bien de ti y pidió un show privado.

—¿P-privado?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, será aquí mismo. Tenemos un salón VIP para cuando surgen ese tipo de solicitudes especiales. Eso sí, tendrás que estar dispuesto a darle un show un poco más completo e inusual.

—¿A qué se refiere? -Shinji lo observó con dudas-

—Ya sabes. Desnudarte, dejarte tocar un poco, incluso puede que te pida masturbarte

—¿¡Qué!?

—Despreocúpate, Shinji. Ese sería el límite, ya le aclaré sobre ese asunto y no creas que se trata un viejo de mierda. Puedes quedarte tranquilo, este es un hombre maduro, muy atractivo y sobre todo, con muchísimo dinero. No hará falta que tengas sexo con él, estoy seguro te dará una jugosa propina. Por favor, acepta. ¡Nos conviene a todos!

—¿Cuándo sería eso?

—El viernes. El último show que des, será para ese cliente.

Ikari suspiró. No estaba del todo convencido pero por alguna razón no se pudo negar al pedido de su jefe. Le dejaba tranquilo el hecho de que el cliente en cuestión, estaba al tanto de lo que podía y no podía hacer.

A partir de ese momento, ese tema pasó a ser una constante en los pensamientos del joven castaño. Quería confiar en las palabras de su jefe y que ese misterioso cliente era como le dijo. Se preguntaba cómo sería el hombre que contrató su performance en exclusiva, si traería con él a más personas esa noche, qué tipo de cosas le pediría además de bailar.

Por alguna razón, ese hombre que aún no conocía se adueñó por completo de su mente. Le ponía nervioso pero a su vez, le resultaba un poco emocionante, pues era algo así como una cita a ciegas.

\---

La tan ansiada noche de viernes llegó. Shinji Ikari presentó sus dos primeros shows con lleno total. El club estaba copado de gente que esperaba verlo otra vez pero se tuvo que anunciar que esa noche no saldría por una tercera vez ante el público masivo. Tras acabar su segunda presentación, fue a tomar una ducha antes de someterse de nuevo al proceso de maquillaje y producción. Necesitaba estar como nuevo para su número privado. Había aprovechado para beber unos tragos de champagne y que los mismos le infundieran un poco más de confianza y lo desinhibieran antes de ir al salón VIP, donde estaría la persona que pagó por verlo en exclusiva.

Una vez que acabó de alistarse, Ryoji Kaji fue a buscarlo personalmente. Le avisó que el cliente ya se encontraba aguardando por él en el salón ubicado en el último piso del edificio. Su mismo jefe lo condujo hasta el lugar y durante el trayecto aprovechó para elogiarlo, diciéndole lo sexy que se veía con esa ropa que le hacía parecer una especie de cowboy practicante de sadomasoquismo, su atuendo era mayormente de cuero de negro. Había sido una inusual pero explosiva combinación, Kaji sabía que Shinji había planeado algo especial para esa ocasión especial.

—Entra -dijo Kaji quedando con el chico frente a una puerta- Por aquí saldrás al escenario que es más pequeño que el de abajo. Podrás ver al cliente muy de cerca y él tendrá fácil acceso a ti.

—De acuerdo -contestó Shinji y tomó aire-

—Aquí te dejo, Shinji. Ahora ve allá y baila mejor que nunca. Quiero que sea el mejor número que has dado hasta ahora aquí.

Shinji ingresó a la locación. Toda la parte de iluminación y musicalización estaba perfectamente programada, el chico estrella solo debía presionar un botón antes de salir al escenario y todo daría inicio.

—Aquí voy -suspiró- Solo serán cuatro minutos y unos segundos. Luego de eso todo habrá terminado y podré irme.

Eso era lo que pensaba hasta ese instante. Cuando presionó el botón play se colocó en su sitio y la música empezó. Había elegido la canción "Cowboy" de Kid Rock y su show lo armó en torno a esa temática. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba ya en el escenario y dirigió sus pasos hasta el borde del mismo con el objetivo de exhibirse frente al hombre que esperaba impaciente.

Se quitó el sombrero de vaquero que era parte de su atuendo y lo lanzó hacia el cliente para después levantar la mirada hacia él y ver cómo lo atrapaba en el aire. Casi perdió el equilibrio al encontrarse con el sujeto más bello y atractivo que vio en toda su jodida vida. Era un hombre joven, de mirada profunda e intensa y cabellos claros, los cuales no pudo distinguir el color exacto debido al juego de luces que lo confundían pero ya se dio cuenta que era alguien distinto a todos los que vio antes. ¡Mierda! ¿Era normal que se sintiera autómaticamente entusiasmado y excitado al saberse visto y deseado por un hombre así?

El bailarín retrocedió unos pasos, empezó a quitarse el chaleco de forma ágil, con soltura y naturalidad, arrojándolo a un lado antes de que sus manos se ciñeron a la barra de metal e iniciara una serie de giros en ella.

Volvía la mirada cada tanto hacia el hombre, quien lo veía embelesado y se relamía los labios. Parecía contento, definitivamente estaba recibiendo el espectáculo que esperaba mientras Shinji continuaba despojándose de sus prendas contoneándose y paseando sus propias manos sobre su delgado torso, llegando a pasarlas provocativamente sobre su intimidad en un descarado intento de encender aún más a su solitario espectador.

Cuando el castaño se deshizo del pantalón, quedó solo luciendo unas botas texanas negras que hacían juego con el suspensorio que dejaba su trasero al descubierto mientras trepaba al tubo y subía hasta la parte más alta del mismo para realizar unos trucos bastante impresionantes. Su cuerpo iba de un lado al otro, separando sus piernas tanto como podía, dejando por momentos al descubierto aquella parte que ningún otro cliente del club vio hasta entonces.

Prosiguió con su espectáculo, cayendo lentamente hasta la base de la barra, donde se compuso para gatear hacia el frente del escenario de nuevo. El atractivo hombre le hizo un gesto para que fuera hasta él y Shinji no dudó en obedecer. Fue hasta él mientras realizaba unos sensuales movimientos y sus caderas dejaban hipnotizado al otro, quien terminó por aflojarse la corbata.

Shinji le sonrió y decidió mostrarse más atrevido. Fue así sue subió hasta el sofá donde el hombre se hallaba sentado y continuó su baile para él, se movía entre las piernas ajenas al tiempo que el otro tenía su rostro prácticamente pegado al sexo del chico que le ofrecía un show que lo estaba poniendo demasiado caliente.

Las manos del guapísimo sujeto no pudieron seguir quietas y acariciaron los muslos del bailarín hasta que éste sintió que necesitaba más que solo eso. Bajó lento hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas en el regazo del otro, moviéndose en círculos y rozando la bragueta que producía una exquisita fricción con su miembro excitado y oculto detrás del jockstrap.

Shinji empezó a desabotonar la camisa ajena con notable prisa hasta abrirla, sus labios se rozaban deseosos de atraparse, sus miradas también se conectaban, lascivas y sensuales. Cuando ya no lo resistieron más, un ardiente beso dio inicio, desatando la euforia total en ambos.

El hombre comenzó a darle unas nalgadas para que Shinji acelerase sus movimientos. El castaño no cesaba, estaba descontrolado y no le pesaba, se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con ese cliente que nunca vio y no se sentía mal por ello. Después de todo el tipo le encantaba y más aún, aquello duro y erecto que sentía contra su intimidad.

Cuando el otro se dio cuenta de los deseos del chico, lo separó un poco para poder desabrocharse el cinturón y bajar un poco su ropa interior, dejando libre su enorme y lubricado pene. A Shinji no pareció importarle demasiado el hecho de no estar preparado para recibirlo así. En la exacta posición que estaba, tomó ese falo y moviéndose en torno al mismo, se hizo penetrar mientras gritaba y gemía como desaforado.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!! -los gemidos de Shinji resonaron más altos, con sus manos se sostuvo de los hombros ajenos en tanto, el cliente lo sujetaba por la cintura y empujaba hacia arriba para hundirse por completo en el menudo cuerpo-

Shinji parecía hacer honor a la canción que seguía sonando a todo volumen. Daba la impresión de ser un habilidoso cowboy montándose en un indomable caballo y eso no hacía más que seguir excitando al hombre que ahora se lo follaba sin compasión alguna. Era un placer para todos sus sentidos tener a ese chico brincando en su pene mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Pero desde luego, aquel era un cliente por demás generoso. Decidió quitar el miembro del libidinoso bailarín y masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Todo era tan ardiente e intenso que ambos sentían irían a enloquecer. Prosiguieron del mismo modo por unos cuantos minutos sin siquiera percatarse de que la música había finalizado.

Ahora todo lo que allí se escuchaba eran sus gemidos incontrolables y cargados de lujuria. Shinji no lo resistió más y se vino en la mano del hombre, lanzando un alarido que denotaba su éxtasis. El otro se corrió apenas unos segundos después, descargando en el interior ajeno y llenándolo de él copiosamente que ambos pudieron sentir cómo el semen se escurría fuera del cuerpo de Shinji.

Había sido un orgasmo sencillamente perfecto. Ambos habían quedado agitados y traspirados luego de eso, dejaron de besarse y sus frente quedaron pegadas una con la otra mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento.

—¡Dios! -exclamó el cliente- Este fue el mejor show que vi en toda mi vida.

—Este fue el mejor show que dí hasta ahora -replicó Ikari, sonriente sin dar crédito a lo que había hecho, todavía tenía el pene del otro enterrado a tope en su cuerpo-

—Creo que pediré este espectáculo más a menudo. Kaji no me mintió cuando dijo que eras muy bueno en verdad pero creo que se quedó corto. Eres increíble, Shinji.

—Así que sabes mi nombre.

—Todos saben tu nombre.

—¿Entonces puedo saber el tuyo? -preguntó el castaño-

—Kaworu -respondió el otro con una orgullosa sonrisa-

—Oye, Kaworu, si vas a querer otro show de estos, te lo podría dar esta misma noche -ofreció Ikari gentilmente- Si tú gustas, puedo irme contigo.

—Pensé que tu performance no incluía acompañar al cliente fuera del club o tener sexo con él. Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo Kaji.

—Es verdad. No incluía pero contigo haré una excepción muy especial.

—¡Vaya! Creo que soy un hombre muy afortunado.

—Algo me dice que yo lo soy más.

Kaworu lo besó de nuevo y el castaño lo correspondió. En realidad, ambos fueron muy afortunados aquella noche excepcional al haberse encontrado aunque fuera en esas circunstancias. A partir de allí, todos los problemas de Shinji Ikari comenzaron a solucionarse y así se convirtió en una de las grandes leyendas que pasó por los escenarios "Luscious Club", ya que poco después dejó de trabajar en ese lugar pero su recuerdo siguió vivo en la mente de todos aquellos que tuvieron la dicha de verlo bailando allí.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Shinji seguía bailando y dando esos shows eróticos pero lo hacía ya de manera exclusiva para un hermoso albino de ojos carmín llamado Kaworu Nagisa, quien semanas después acabó convirtiéndose en su flamante novio.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Saludos cordiales de la autora **Tabris-XX** , miembro del grupo de escritores de [](https://wattpad.com/user/KawoshinLoveParadise)KawoShin Love Paradise ♥ Es un gusto para mí publicar esta obra denominada **"White Nigths"** , la misma es una colaboración a dueto con **CharlotMAD** ♥
> 
> Esto vinimos planeando hace tiempo y decidimos hacerla pública finalmente tomando en cuenta que es el 14/03, día que en Japón y otros países asiáticos se conmemora el famoso **"White Day"** , una festividad parecida a San Valentín que se celebra exactamente un mes después.
> 
> Es sabido que Kaworu y Shinji fueron imágenes de varios **"White Day"** en numerosas ocasiones y este año quisimos dar un aporte a la amada OTP con un par de historias de corte erótico, de temática similar pero en contextos diferentes. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y ahora les invito a leer la siguiente obra que es de la autoría de mi colega. ¡Muchas gracias por pasar por aquí!


	2. Primera y última noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji Ikari era un simple ayudante de cocina soñador y apasionado, que de un día para otro comienza a recibir presiones que le hacen cuestionarse cómo encaja en su entorno. A la vez, enfrenta la partida de su gran amigo y confidente, Kaworu, con quien mantiene una relación con roses amorosos. Shinji deberá tomar una importante decisión, pero sea cual sea esta, Kaworu le hará recordar por siempre cuanto lo quiere, regalándole una noche inolvidable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia escrita por [CharlotMAD](https://www.facebook.com/TwinkieOficial)

En ocasiones, las palabras correctas pueden mejorar el humor y alegrar el día. Pero en otras, las palabras precisas pueden calar más hondo de lo que se imagina hasta hacer sentir dudas sobre uno mismo.

Por algo como esto, Shinji llegó bastante desanimado un día lunes por la mañana a su trabajo. Sólo se limitó a hacer en silencio y cabizbajo lo que siempre hacía por las mañanas. Usualmente al ser el primero en llegar, le tocaba ordenar y preparar todo para cuando abriera el restaurante.

Suspiró largamente. No cabía duda de que iba a ser muy difícil que algo lo animara ese día.

—¡Adivina quién soy! —dijo una angelical voz a sus espaldas, a la misma vez que le cubrió sorpresivamente los ojos.

—¿Kaji? —sonrió Shinji.

—No lo digas ni en broma... -el chico besó su mejilla— Hola, Shinji... ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Bien, no me quejo... —sonrió aun cabizbajo.

—Como siempre, ¿eh? —se acercó para besarlo, cariñosamente, a lo que Shinji respondió sin problema alguno— Te extrañé el fin de semana...

Bueno, nada podría animarlo ese día, salvo la irrupción de Kaworu Nagisa. Ese agradable y lindo chico que actualmente fungía casi como su amante. Aunque claro, cabía decir que tenían una relación más amistosa que romántica. Hasta el punto de que aún llevando más de seis meses de haberse conocido, y tres de estar saliendo, nunca habían tenido algún contacto sexual propiamente tal. O al menos nunca habían llegado tan lejos. Aunque en el trabajo claramente se la pasaban flirteando en los descansos y casi siempre andaban juntos.

Kaworu era un chico guapísimo. Con su particular apariencia y carisma resaltaba entre la mayoría de los trabajadores del lugar. Era un año mayor que Shinji, y desempeñaba el mismo rol que él en la cocina. Ambos eran ayudantes de cocina, o séase, hacían control de calidad, preparaban alimentos simples, y ayudaban a los chefs con los grandes platillos y otras cosas más. Juntos formaban un equipo bastante dinámico.

—¿Qué pasa, Shinji? No te ves muy bien... —sobó su mejilla— ¿Has dormido mal?

—No, no es nada de eso... —suspiró— No te preocupes, no me pasa nada —intentó fingir una sonrisa.

—Bien... —respondió inconforme Kaworu, quien por supuesto no le creyó nada. Y no era que Shinji siempre estuviera muy alegre —de hecho casi siempre era bastante serio en su trabajo— pero nunca antes lo había visto así de desanimado y cabizbajo.

\---

Shinji se sentía bastante conforme con las decisiones que había tomado hasta ahora. Pero lamentablemente, las observaciones y "sugerencias" que su padre le había hecho recientemente, le hicieron cuestionarse algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo, si realmente era tan bueno en lo que hacía. Después de todo, llevaba un tiempo ya trabajando de ayudante, siendo que él con su título de cocina profesional estaba capacitado para ser jefe incluso. Tal vez le faltaba experiencia, pero era frustrante ver que aún pasado el tiempo no reconocían su talento como él lo merecía.

\---

Más tarde, a la hora de almuerzo, Kaworu se percató de que Shinji no estaba cerca. Eso era lo que daba como señal cuando quería hablar sobre algo. Se apartaba un poco, para que el albino lo acompañara y así contarle qué lo aquejaba. Un código sólo entendible entre ellos, claro estaba.

Kaworu terminó de calentar su almuerzo, y se dirigió hacia afuera. El jefe ejecutivo lo vio un poco desorientado y lo ayudó.

—Hey, Nagisa, tu amiguito está por allá —señaló unas bancas y rio ligeramente.

—Bien. Gracias, Kaji... —dijo en un tono muy seco y sin quiera mirarlo de vuelta, ya que jamás le había caído bien ese tipo. Era creído y petulante, y en más de una ocasión se había hecho el galán con Shinji, aunque este no le podía prestar menos atención.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba aquel chico tan adorable. Se le acercó por la espalda y le dio una caricia en el pelo.

—Has estado raro hoy... ¿Me dirás ahora que te pasa?

—Sí, siéntate... —se hizo a un lado para dejarle lugar a Kaworu.

El chico obedeció y pasó disimuladamente un brazo por el hombro de Shinji, mientras este apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, y comenzaba a hablar con naturalidad.

—Pasa que mi padre cree que estoy viejo.

—¿Cómo así?

—Cree que nunca haré nada con mi vida más que fregar platos.

—¿Sabe que haces mucho más que eso aquí, verdad? ¿Y cuándo te dijo eso, por cierto?

—Este fin de semana fue a verme a mi casa. Creí que almorzaríamos normalmente hablando sobre política o de su trabajo, pero me salió con el tema de que debo hacerme "hombre" de una vez, y tomar decisiones que me lleven a caminos reales, o algo así... Él sabe que este es el camino que elegí, pero nunca me apoyó completamente en esto. Mi madre fue la que aportó con todo. Ella me enseñó a cocinar desde que fui niño, e incluso cuando se separó de mi padre y se fue de la ciudad, me apoyó como pudo. Ella me pagó más de la mitad de mis estudios. Y ahora mi padre hasta se ofreció a pagarme una carrera completa, pero en algo "de verdad profesional y digno" según él —hizo una leve pausa—. Y esa no es la peor parte...

—Dios... ¿Qué hizo además?

—Escucha esto, ahora va de casamentero y quiere comprometerme con una de las hijas de sus compañeros de trabajo... Bueno, por el momento no son nada más que sugerencias, pero el sólo hecho de que quiera que lo tome en consideración es insultante.

—Esa broma sí que no me gustó —dijo serio Kaworu— ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tantas ganas tiene de ser abuelo?

—Al parecer, sí. Y no confía en nada de lo que yo he hecho por mi cuenta. Y bien, aún no tendré una casa propia, pero al menos soy capaz de llegar a fin de mes por mi cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie. Yo pago mi renta, yo compro mi comida, en fin... Yo siempre he salido adelante sólo. Bueno, desde que se fue mi madre...

—Yo jamás cuestionaría eso, Shinji —le dio suaves caricias en la espalda— Lo que dice tu padre me parece muy tonto. Sólo mírate... Tienes 25 años, eres guapo, estás en la flor de la vida y eres capaz de mucho. Tal vez sólo tengas que aprovechar más algunas de tus capacidades para poder ahorrar o ganar más dinero y así poder tener tu casa... ¿Pero acabado tú? Por favor... El acabado es él, que a duras penas pudo conseguirse otra esposa que lo soporte con todas sus mañas de viejo...

—Haha, sí... es verdad...

—No, y lo digo muy en serio. Tal vez incluso él te mira, y se arrepiente de haberte tenido a una edad tan madura, y ahora te presiona para cumplir algunas de sus frustraciones a través de ti. No lo sé, pero debes ignorarlo. Sabes que está equivocado...

—Sí, lo sé muy bien —dijo Shinji algo más seguro seguido de un hondo suspiro. Realmente le servía mucho hablar y desahogarse con Kaworu— Gracias... —lo abrazó cariñosamente.

—De nada, Shinji... —le devolvió el gesto y besó su frente.

\---

A la salida, Kaworu pensaba animar más a Shinji llevándolo a su casa para ver una película, pero este tuvo que quedarse a hablar con la administración por asuntos desconocidos. No le dio demasiada importancia, y dio por hecho que se reunirían al día siguiente.

Aun así, en esos momentos, para Kaworu era sumamente importante aprovechar al máximo su tiempo con Shinji, pues a decir verdad, no le quedaban demasiadas semanas en Japón.

Debido a su altísima posición económica, Kaworu siempre había tenido la libertad de hacer prácticamente cuanto quisiera en el ámbito profesional, y las puertas solían abrírsele con facilidad en todos lados, por lo que oportunidades laborales no le faltaban. Pero últimamente había decidido que era hora de volver a su tierra natal, Dinamarca. En donde buscaría desempeñarse como bailarín profesional de ballet. Llevaba gran parte de su vida practicando y participando en alguno que otro teatro, pero ahora tenía como propósito participar de espectáculos más grandes y prestigiosos, y tal vez, hasta llegar a convertirse en maestro.

Tenía tres grandes pasiones en su vida: la cocina, el baile y la música.

Ah, y Shinji por supuesto. Desde que conoció a ese chico, se sintió atraído a él de inmediato. Era increíblemente adorable con su apariencia frágil y delicada, pero eso también enmascaraba una actitud valiente y admirable frente a la vida. Pero sin duda, lo que más le gustaba de él era su determinación. Se notaba que amaba lo que hacía. Era un joven de naturaleza apasionada y eso era muy bello de contemplar.

Aunque ahora acarreaba consigo un inconveniente. Aún no le había contado a Shinji que se iría en menos de dos meses. Había dejado pasar más tiempo del indicado porque temía la reacción del otro. Era cierto que no eran novios, pero pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y los momentos de intimidad y confidencia que tenían eran impagables. Solían apoyarse el uno al otro después de un mal día, y porqué no decirlo, en ocasiones y cuando nadie los veía, también se robaban algo más que un simple beso.

Pero ya era hora de enfrentarse a la verdad y contarle todo a Shinji. Él merecía saberlo cuanto antes. Y aunque lo cierto era que le dolía muchísimo tener que dejarlo, no podía quedarse por más tiempo ahí, o sus sueños simplemente no prosperarían. Además tampoco podía pedirle a Shinji que se fuera con él, ya que seguramente tendría sus propios proyectos específicos para el futuro. No podía pedirle dejar toda su vida sólo para irse con él... a pesar de que una vida con Shinji no sonara para nada mal.

\---

Días después, los chicos aún no habían podido concretar una reunión. Según Shinji, estaba algo más atareado de lo normal. Sin embargo, Kaworu ya se estaba preocupando. Ya que quería decirle cuanto antes que debían disfrutar todo el tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Así que sin avisarle fue a su casa el día viernes, después del trabajo. En todo caso no creía que lo fuera a encontrar tan ocupado como decía que estaba.

Y en efecto, no lo estaba. Cuando Shinji abrió la puerta, Kaworu lo notó avergonzado y retraído.

—K-Kaworu... ¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Pasó algo? —dijo algo nervioso.

—Shinji. Tengo que hablar contigo algo importante —lo tomó levemente de los hombros, como queriendo captar su atención pero sin presionarlo— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Ah... Claro. Justo ahora estaba limpiando la casa, pero sí, podemos hablar... —Shinji lo invitó al interior y le ofreció un vaso de limonada fresca, a lo que Kaworu aceptó y se sentaron a conversar en el sofá.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Shinji... La verdad no es fácil decirte esto... —Kaworu exhaló fuertemente— Sobretodo cuando esta semana al parecer me has evitado un poco...

—No me he sentido bien. Lo siento... —lo interrumpió Shinji.

—Está bien, no te preocupes... Te aseguro que no estoy molesto. Pero el asunto es que... dentro de poco, me iré.

Shinji sintió como su cuerpo entero se enfriaba.

—¿A qué te refieres...?

—A que volveré a Europa. Dentro de un mes y unos días. Lo siento, Shinji. Quería decírtelo antes, pero la verdad no sabía cómo enfrentar esto... Tú sabes que te quiero muchísimo, y que hemos pasado momentos...

Todo lo que decía Kaworu se transformó en ruido blanco de fondo por un momento. Shinji había cambiado su expresión de estupefacción por una de seriedad y apatía absoluta. Ninguna palabra de Kaworu, por más dulce que fuera podría neutralizar la sensación de vacío de aquel momento.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte contarte, Kaworu —inmediatamente recibió toda la atención del otro chico.

—Te escucho, Shinji... —puso su mano sobre la del menor, tratando de transmitirle un poco de cariño y confianza.

—Ese día que me quedé a hablar con la administración me dijeron que debido a algunos problemas económicos habrá recorte de personal. Así que a finales de este mes no me renovarán el contrato.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos.

Lo único que Kaworu pudo hacer en aquel momento fue sentarse al lado de Shinji para abrazarlo suavemente. El chico le devolvió el gesto con mucha pasividad, pero a fin de cuentas permanecieron juntos echados en el sofá por mucho rato. Kaworu pasaba las manos por el cabello de Shinji, mientras este le acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla.

Estaban tristes. Ambos dejaron sus frágiles corazones al descubierto esa tarde, sólo para recibir otra mala noticia por parte del otro.

Fue difícil mentalizarse de forma positiva en una situación como esa, pero algo en lo que concordaban era que lo que menos deseaban era amargar el poco tiempo que les quedaba. A partir de ese entonces, acordaron verse sin falta todos los días después del trabajo, siempre que eso no interfiriera en algo muy urgente.

\---

—¿Qué harás entonces para el próximo mes? —preguntó Kaworu, cuando ya estaban despidiéndose en la puerta de Shinji ya entrada la noche.

—Lo único que puedo hacer, supongo... Buscar otro trabajo. De preferencia uno donde sepan valorar mis cualidades —contestó irónicamente, aunque tenía la mirada baja.

Kaworu lo acurrucó espontáneamente en un fuerte abrazo.

—Lo siento mucho... —susurró mientras acariciaba sus cabellos— A veces las cosas se complican bastante, pero estoy totalmente seguro de que lo harás bien... Eres fuerte, y muy valiente. En un tiempo más, un simple despido te parecerá cosa de risa...

Shinji suspiró suavemente.

—De alguna forma... confío en eso.

—Ese es mi chico —selló entonces una vez más el cálido contacto entre sus labios, conformando un dulce besó— Nos vemos la próxima semana. Ya se me ocurrirá qué hacer o a dónde llevarte —le guiñó un ojo— Te lo prometo...

\---

Las siguientes semanas fueron sumamente agitadas emocionalmente. Los chicos se divirtieron más que nunca. Salieron, pasearon de la mano por los parques, juguetearon y a medida que pasaban más tiempo juntos, Kaworu acabó dándose cuenta de lo obvio. No sólo quería y apreciaba a Shinji, no sólo lo encontraba tremendamente atractivo y le gustaba, sino que además ya se había enamorado completamente de él probablemente mucho antes de lo que él mismo imaginó. Para el albino, cada día que pasaba en compañía de Shinji, era más y más difícil, sobretodo porque ya se acercaba la fecha en que lo tendría que dejar.

O tal vez no...

Fue entonces cuando una gran chispa pasó por su mente.

Tal vez no era tan loca la posibilidad de que Shinji lo acompañara. Tal vez incluso era mejor darle la oportunidad para que al menos pudiera elegir.

Compró otro pasaje de avión. El mismo día y a la misma hora que él se iría, y puso a disposición de Shinji su futuro. La fecha estaba cercana, así que usó el bendito poder del dinero, sólo para arriesgarse a que Shinji le diera un "no" como respuesta.

Llegó entonces la gran noche en la que se verían por última vez. Kaworu se iría dentro de seis días, y claro que tenía preparado mucho más que una especie de ultimátum. Esa noche sin dudarlo más, seduciría a Shinji con sus mejores encantos, y lo llevaría al mismísimo paraíso. Tanto que si daba una respuesta afirmativa como negativa, al menos se llevarían una magnífica experiencia de esa noche.

\---

Ambos llegaron expectantes y emocionados a casa de Kaworu, y lo primero que este hizo fue ir a darse una ducha mientras Shinji esperaba pacientemente en el sofá viendo televisión y comiendo unos bocadillos.

Un rato después, Shinji sintió un estruendo, y luego un quejido bastante sonoro.

—¡¿Kaworu?! —gritó y rápidamente fue a ver qué diablos había ocurrido en la habitación del chico. Subió las escaleras y se encontró con la puerta de la habitación, la que abrió completamente, exponiendo a un totalmente desnudo Kaworu.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lo siento, Kaworu, creí que te había pasado algo! —intentó excusarse Shinji, mirando avergonzado hacia otro lado.

—Ah, bueno, sí... —se cubrió como pudo con la toalla. No porque le diera vergüenza, sino para que Shinji no se sintiera incómodo— Sí que me pasó. Se cayó la maleta que tenía encima del closet, pero estoy bien. Sólo me topó un poco la cabeza, y sonó muy fuerte porque cayó al piso...

—Ah, ya veo... Disculpa por entrar así, es que--

—No te preocupes, Shinji... Tengo total confianza contigo. No me molesta que me veas desnudo...

—Bueno, te dejo...

Shinji salió de la habitación muy avergonzado y juntó la puerta. Iba caminando por el pasillo, de vuelta al sofá y a la televisión cuando de la nada comenzó a oír una música proveniente de la misma habitación de Kaworu. Se detuvo unos momentos pensando que era muy bonita y armoniosa. Sin saber muy bien porqué y sin darse cuenta de sus propios impulsos, Shinji volvió sigilosamente a la habitación de Kaworu, para escuchar mejor aquella preciosa melodía; y como había dejado la puerta junta, por unos momentos pudo volver a contemplar el maravilloso cuerpo desnudo de Kaworu al asomarse tímidamente.

—Ahh... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... —se reprendió a sí mismo echándose para atrás, pero poco después continuó observando con atención los movimientos de Kaworu al son de la música. Algunas veces lo había visto practicar para los espectáculos, pero obviamente jamás había prestado tanta atención al comportamiento de cada uno de sus músculos. Ver cómo se contorsionaba exactamente su cuerpo era un agasajo. Se movía con más gracia y encanto que un pavo real, y se estiraba a niveles que Shinji consideraba verdaderamente imposibles. Todo sin mencionar lo bello y perfecto que era su cuerpo. Era como hecho por los mismos ángeles, de porcelana y muy fino y suave. Al menos así se veía... Y también le carcomía la curiosidad por saber si así se sentiría también...

No se cuestionó el porqué Kaworu ofrecía aquel celestial espectáculo a la nada, y simplemente supuso que era usual en él ese tipo de ejercicios de elongación luego de una relajante ducha.

Sin embargo, en seguida se sintió como todo un pervertido por todo lo que hizo y pensó durante ese rato. Jamás había visto a Kaworu desnudo, y mucho menos esperó verlo a ese nivel de detalle, pero francamente desprendía un erotismo demasiado irresistible para él.

Más tarde, Kaworu bajó las escaleras -no sin antes dejar todo preparado en la habitación- vestido con un atuendo bastante bonito. Llevaba unos pantalones negros algo ajustados, y chaqueta gris encima.

—Ya estoy listo, Shinji...

—¿Listo para qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Para que veamos una película —dijo alegremente y se abrazó al chico menor. Era tan cálido y reconfortante tenerlo así de cerca...

\---

Se acomodaron un largo rato en el sofá y entonces Kaworu decidió que ya era tiempo de hacerle la gran propuesta. Pero ya que sus expectativas estaban ultra bajas, tampoco podía desilusionarse demasiado.

—Shinji... —dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo y este descansaba sobre su regazo.

—¿Mmh? ¿Sí...? —contestó relajado.

—¿Tú me quieres mucho, verdad?

—Mmmh... yo... yo te amo, Kaworu —afirmó el chico. Haciendo que el corazón de Kaworu se sobresaltara antes de proseguir.

—Sin embargo... ¿Odiarías la idea de una relación a distancia...?

—Un poco... No poder verte quizás en cuánto tiempo me destrozaría, la verdad. Pero, Kaworu, ¿Por qué hablamos de esto? Es nuestra última noche juntos...

—Si tuvieras la oportunidad de irte conmigo la próxima semana, ¿Lo harías?

—¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

—Porque podría ser posible. Hace muy poco me di cuenta de que me costaría mil demonios estar sin ti, y decidí hacerte un hueco en mi maleta...

—Kaworu, si estás bromeando, no es para nada gracioso...

—No estoy bromeando, Shinji. Compré un pasaje de avión hace dos días y no importa si me dices que no. La oferta seguirá en pie hasta que me vaya.

—Kaworu, yo...

—¿Sí...?

—Eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca. En serio, pero... No sé si sea lo correcto irme de aquí. Creo que no estoy listo para dar un salto tan grande en mi vida. De verdad agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado esta enorme molestia por mí, pero no puedo aceptar. Lo siento mucho, de verdad...

—Bueno... No te preocupes ni te sientas mal, Shinji. Era sólo por si a caso. Sabía que era muy difícil pedirte esto. Tal vez incluso peco de egoísta, pero supongo que era mi forma de decirte que mis puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti...

Shinji se acomodó en el sofá para abrazar de frente a Kaworu, y este lo estrujó contra su pecho. El albino ya no sentía tristeza, sino que se sentía agradecido de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer y estar junto a un joven tan maravilloso.

\---

Una vez hubo terminado esa mala película que estaban viendo, Kaworu pensó en ofrecerle el siguiente "Show" a su invitado.

—Shinji, tú eres una persona en quien confío mucho... ¿Sabes eso, no? —susurró en su oído.

—Claro... lo sé, y te lo agradezco...

—Sólo a alguien en quien confío podría mostrarle mi verdadero talento.

—¿En serio? ¿Y yo seré el afortunado?

—Es menester, ya que he preparado esto especialmente para ti... —se paró del sofá muy decidido y se dirigió hacia una mesa cercana, en donde había dejado su celular conectado a un pequeño parlante.

Con calma, puso play a una hermosa pieza clásica, la misma que Shinji había escuchado en su habitación y que ahora resonaba en la sala de estar. Era lenta, suave y pausada. Sobre esto, Kaworu se fue quitando lentamente la chaqueta que traía puesta, y la dejó a un lado.

Shinji lo observaba atento. Interesado hasta en el más mínimo movimiento de su compañero.

Kaworu lo miró mientras se contorsionaba ligeramente, emulando unos pequeños pasos de ballet, todo a un suave y muy elegante ritmo, casi buscando desesperar a Shinji. Pero eso no era nada todavía, pues en seguida el chico se quitó también la camisa en un rápido movimiento. O eso pensó Shinji, ya que hacía ademanes de quitársela, pero demoraba en quitarla del todo.

—¡Quítatela ya! —exclamó Shinji para sus adentros. Sin duda, lo que más tenía ganas de admirar en su totalidad era la fina y delicada cintura de Kaworu. Tal vez él no era el más indicado para hacer esos señalamientos, ya que tenían cuerpos similares, pero para Shinji el cuerpo de Kaworu era simplemente espectacular. Literalmente, digno del espectáculo que estaba dando de sí mismo. No tenía absolutamente ninguna duda en que triunfaría como bailarín profesional. Con esos brazos delgados pero atléticos que se movían dulcemente al son de la bella melodía, esos leves abdominales marcados, esa cintura de porcelana... Todo conformaba una elegancia muy particular que enloquecía a Shinji. No podía compararlo con la belleza de ninguna chica, por más preciosa que haya sido, no. Kaworu poseía una belleza realmente ajena a este mundo.

Con eso en mente, Shinji observaba como Kaworu se deshacía sensualmente de sus pantalones, parando en seco ante la música y dedicándole una mirada desafiante. se desabrochó los botones y bajó el cierre en un movimiento rápido. A pesar de ser un poco ajustados, estos se deslizaron suavemente hasta caer al suelo, exhibiendo sus bellas piernas. Quedó únicamente en boxers e hizo ademán de acercarse por fin a Shinji, pero antes, dio una vuelta completa para que pudiera apreciarlo en todas sus dimensiones. Para qué negarlo, Kaworu tenía también un culo muy lindo a los ojos de Shinji, y a los de cualquier persona realmente.

El albino recorrió su propio cuerpo con sus dedos, de arriba a abajo, provocando maliciosamente a su espectador haciendo exactamente lo que él llevaba deseando desde que lo vio en la habitación.

Luego, fue al sofá por fin y se colocó justo detrás de Shinji para desabotonar lentamente su camisa a la vez que dejaba suaves besos en su cuello. Shinji suspiraba pesadamente a la vez que trataba de mantener la calma pero poco a poco iba perdiendo la batalla. Kaworu sin dudas era demasiado bueno en eso. Segundos después de deshizo totalmente de la camisa del castaño, tirándola a un lado y en seguida se acomodó hábilmente sobre las piernas de Shinji, besándolo con ansiedad. El menor contrarrestó su pasión desenfrenada agarrándolo por la cintura y devolviéndole los besos con calma. Kaworu se sintió enternecido con sus gestos. Shinji estaba actuando por demás cariñoso y suave con él. Subía y bajaba las manos por su espalda, causándole un agradable escalofríos mientras proseguía a besar su cuello con avidez. Kaworu se aferraba mientras tanto a los hombros de Shinji, y por momentos se sentía como el ser más frágil y delicado en existencia.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo... Esta noche soy sólo para ti... —le susurró Kaworu al oído.

Y así lo hizo. Shinji quería sentir más y más de Kaworu. Apretó posesivamente sus nalgas y lo atrajo más hacia él. Podía sentir claramente la erección despierta de Nagisa, que se frotaba contra él, buscando el mismo delicioso contacto entre sus miembros.

—¿Vamos a la habitación...? —Shinji interrumpió los candentes movimientos y los besos en la clavícula del albino para hacerle la propuesta definitiva.

—¿Ah? S-Sí... claro... —el otro chico apenas podía articular correctamente las palabras.

A pesar del calor del momento, ambos se levantaron lentamente de la silla y se miraron por unos momentos. Shinji le dirigió una mirada de total cariño y confianza a Kaworu, y este respondió con un tierno y fugaz beso.

Después, fueron rápidamente a la habitación, y Kaworu se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos de Shinji para besarlo apasionadamente, mientras este le retiraba de a poco la ropa interior.

—¡Mh...! —exclamó Kaworu tras el repentino agarrón de Shinji, y este rio— Al final no eres tan tímido como pareces...

—Bueno, no hay porqué serlo ahora, ¿No? —sonrió coquetamente el castaño, para luego —no contento con lo anterior— darle una suave nalgada al albino.

Siguieron besándose hasta casi arrastrarse a la cama. Una vez ahí, Kaworu se recostó suavemente y Shinji encima de él seguía devorándose sus labios de manera cada vez más hambrienta y pasional. Kaworu se hallaba atrapado en aquellas dulces e intensas sensaciones, y sólo rogaba porque no parara jamás.

Las manos de Shinji iban recorriendo todo el pálido cuerpo contrario, mientras que daba ligeros apretones en los muslos y en sus suaves glúteos, a la vez que besaba su cuello y clavícula. El mayor gemía extasiado ante esto, y para su sorpresa, Shinji pensaba bajar aún más. Prosiguió besando la suave piel de tu tórax, acariciando su cintura y bajando por las costillas a la vez que estimulaba cariñosamente los pezones con su mano libre.

Kaworu suspiraba pesadamente. El calor presente de a poco se iba haciendo insoportable. No podía siquiera moderar sus gemidos, ya que las caricias de Shinij eran demasiado atentas, lascivas y cariñosas como para aguantarlo, y además su cuerpo estaba especialmente sensible ese día por alguna razón. Tal vez definitivamente había esperado demasiado para hacer suyo al chico castaño.

Se sobresaltó al sentir una leves mordidas en sus caderas. Shinji realmente se había tomado en serio el concepto de una primera y última noche de sexo. Eso le conmovía y a la vez lo alegraba mucho.

El castaño fijó su vista en el despierto y chorreante miembro del otro chico. Se sintió tentado en meterlo de lleno a su boca, para provocarle un sobresalto aún más grande a Kaworu, pero en lugar de eso se conformó con torturarlo lentamente.

Fue dejando un camino de besos desde los muslos internos hasta casi llegar a los testículos. Luego de eso, comenzó a lamer su pene por los costados, y de arriba a abajo. Luego besó insistentemente la punta desde varios ángulos, mientras masajeaba con delicadeza sus testículos. Todo endemoniadamente lento, mientras Kaworu no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—¡Ahh... Shinji...! No seas cruel, ya siento que voy a explotar... —dijo pesadamente Kaworu. Le costaba demasiado hablar a esas altura- Me-- Me duele... —lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Está bien —sonrió— No llores más. Tú ganas... —Shinji se acomodó un poco mejor, para luego meterse todo el miembro de Kaworu a la boca, mientras cerraba con fuerza los labios. El albino lo tomó de los cabellos y lo fue guiando al ritmo perfecto, hasta que sintió que estaba pronto a eyacular.

—Shinji, creo que... ¡Ah...! —gimió sonoramente— ya estoy a punto de--

El menor sacó su boca del miembro ajeno y dejó de darle placer por el momento.

—Estando así ya es mucho más fácil prepararte... —sonrió Shinji, tomando de la mano al albino para acomodarlo sobre la almohada. Kaworu, ansioso por sus acciones, cooperaba sin demora hasta ponerse totalmente de espaldas hacia Shinji.

Tomó un poco de lubricante y lo esparció por sus dedos. Luego, con mucho cuidado fue tocando la suave entrada de Kaworu, y, aprovechando su latente excitación, lo penetró suave y lentamente. El mayor gemía relajado y Shinji sólo podía pensar en cuanto quería entrar finalmente allí. El incandescente cuerpo de Kaworu era como un maravilloso templo sagrado, el cual moría por profanar a gusto.

Antes de dar cabida a las penetraciones tanteó directamente el terreno, y frotó suavemente el pene por entre sus nalgas. La sensación le pareció tan extraordinaria, que se enfocó varios segundos más en ese libidinoso vaivén del cual Kaworu tampoco quería escapatoria.

Una vez estuvo completamente listo, fue introduciendo de a poco su pene en el interior del otro chico. Aunque casi no podía resistirlo, Shinji hizo todo lo posible por ir despacio para no lastimarlo.

—¿Es... Estás bien, Kaworu? —preguntó Shinji, muy excitado.

—Ahhh... sí... no te preocupes... Mételo... Mételo todo de una vez... —jadeó.

—¿No te duele?

—No... ¡Ahh! —gimió fuerte— Bueno, s-sólo un poco, pero me acostumbraré... —Kaworu cerró pesadamente los ojos, como si aguantara un fuerte dolor, pero un placer inmenso a la vez— ¡Lo quiero ya dentro de mí, Shinji, por favor! —exclamó Kaworu, pegado a la almohada.

Haciendo caso a sus desesperadas peticiones, Shinji no tuvo más remedio que dejarle sentir todo su pene dentro de él, a lo su compañero que respondió con un exquisito jadeo de placer. Lo sujetó por las caderas para controlar mejor el ritmo, y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento y muy pausado.

—Ahh, Shinji... —gimió. Kaworu estaba apoyado sobre sus codos, y le dirigía a cada momento miradas que reflejaban un creciente placer. Shinji disfrutaba bastante teniendo a su entera disposición ese cándido cuerpo. Por esa noche, Kaworu sería completamente suyo.

Al cabo de un rato comenzó a desesperarse en medio del placer, y apretó sus nalgas con ambas manos mientras se hundía cada vez más rápido en él con exuberante entusiasmo, demostrándole enteramente cuan ansioso estaba por poseerlo y marcarlo como suyo.

Mientras tanto el albino se ceñía con vigor a las sábanas, se mordía fuertemente los labios y luchaba por mantener un ápice de cordura en medio de tanto desenfreno sexual. Se sentía hechizado, jamás había experimentado tal placer y casi sentía que podía desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

Shinji se inclinó un poco, y se apegó a Kaworu sólo para poder sentirlo y escucharlo gemir más de cerca. El mayor entonaba una voz dulce y más aguda de lo normal, mientras Shinji jadeaba fascinado en su oído, haciéndole sentir aún más inmerso en ese tórrido placer.

Pasaron muy pocos minutos y Kaworu no pudo resistirlo más.

—Ngh... ¡Aaahh...! —gimió entrecortadamente al sentir esa maravillosa descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Tal era la completa satisfacción que Kaworu se vino abundantemente sobre las sábanas, en lo que Shinji seguía penetrándole, haciéndole sentir una sensación increíble.

Shinji siguió con las embestidas hasta que sintió que ya iba a acabar dentro de Kaworu.

—Kaworu... ah... ya voy a--

El albino tomó eso como su señal. A pesar de estar tan agotado por el reciente y tan intenso orgasmo, se volteó rápidamente, ya que quería tener la satisfacción de que Shinji se corriera en su cara.

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Al principio quedó algo descolocado por la rapidez de Kaworu, pero en seguida entendió lo que pretendía y no perdió tiempo en masturbarse frenéticamente contra la boca del chico.

—Aaaaahh... Kaworu... —susurró sensualmente mientras se corría totalmente en la cara de su amante, a lo que este lo recibía satisfecho y aparentemente muy feliz.

Shinji observó muy excitado esa bella carita del chico. Era jodidamente sexy y más aún con todo ese fluido recorriéndole parte de la cara. Sus comisuras estaban manchadas con sus restos de semen y no podía sentirse más complacido. No podía creer lo afortunado que era. Se había corrido en plenamente en la cara de Kaworu, y fue él mismo quien lo invitó a hacerlo.

Con una mano acarició tiernamente la mejilla del albino, y vio alegremente como este terminaba por tragarse cuanto podía de sus fluidos.

Después de un rato, ambos yacían acostados sobre la cama, después de aquella sesión tan ajetreada. Kaworu estaba recostado suavemente en el pecho de Shinji, mientras este le hacía un cariñoso masaje en el cabello.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Shinji.

—¿Tú que crees? —respondió y besó parte de su cuello.

—Pues yo me sentí en el jodido paraíso... —dijo sin tapujos.

—Mi misión fue un éxito total, entonces... —Kaworu se sentía increíble, por supuesto. Había logrado al fin complacer como quería a su hermoso chico, y además lo había pasado fenomenal. A pesar de que Shinji fue atrevido, se moderó todo lo que le fue posible, sólo para que no le doliera en ningún momento. En verdad era digno de agradecer.

—Kaworu... yo... —se vio interrumpido por un repentino, pero suave beso. Siguieron así un rato más hasta quedarse finalmente dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro. Ya no hacían falta las palabras.

\---

Shinji sintió una leve luz sobre sus ojos cerrados. Aún estando medio dormido, sintió también sobre su frente un cálido beso y unas caricias suaves en el pelo. Más tarde, al despertar, se dio cuenta de que Kaworu se había ido. Se quedó un rato plasmado frente a la ventana, algo extenuado y con la mirada ida. Después de varios suspiros, se percató de un papel doblado entre medio de unos libros, que obviamente el albino había dejado. Sorprendido, lo abrió y lo leyó.

"Mi querido Shinji, espero que hayas disfrutado de mi regalo de despedida. No se me ocurrió otra cosa más que darte una experiencia que espero, haya sido inolvidable para ti. Debo también agradecerte por tratarme con más cuidado y cariño que nadie. Muchas gracias por una noche tan pero tan especial... A pesar de tu decisión, te deseo evidentemente lo mejor en todos tus planes futuros. Yo te estaré apoyando siempre a la distancia. Siéntete libre tanto de contactarme, como de no hacerlo. Te amo, Shinji. Mantén contigo los recuerdos de mi que te parezcan prudentes. Hasta siempre, amigo mío."

El castaño de pronto sintió un impulso de enojo. Quiso romper la carta. Luego de un rato quiso llorar, preso de la impotencia y pasó casi todo ese día divagando sobre qué debía hacer.

Cuando ya hubo tomado una decisión, finalmente tomó su celular sin pausa pero sin prisa, y luego de unos segundos, contestaron desde la otra línea.

—¿Shinji?

—Me voy.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Me voy contigo, Kaworu.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Si no estás tú, no tengo muchas razones para seguir aquí.

—...

—¿Kaworu? ¿Estás ahí...?

—Te espero en mi departamento el Jueves a las 8 de la mañana.

Shinji sólo atinó a decir un "sí" bastante tajante. Ambos colgaron y quedaron estupefactos. Lo único que deseaban con fervor en ese preciso momento era volver a verse.

\---

Casi una semana después, se reunieron como lo habían prometido. Shinji llegó a su puerta con una enorme maleta en la que llevaba todas sus cosas y Kaworu lo recibió con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Bueno, simplemente le dije a Misato que ya no iba a estar en la casa... Y que además me habían despedido así que no tenía cómo pagarle la renta de todos modos... —ambos rieron tontamente.

—Bueno, comprendo... Y a tu padre, ¿Se lo dijiste? —preguntó muy intrigado Kaworu.

—Prefiero ahorrarte lo que me dijo por decirle que me voy con un novio del que no sabía nada a Dinamarca. Bueno, al menos sé que mi madre me apoya, y que está muy feliz por mí.

El albino se echó a reír y luego abrazó y besó alegremente a su novio. Pues como bien dicen, a palabras necias, oídos sordos.

Así, Shinji y Kaworu se fueron, dejando atrás todo lo que habían vivido, dispuestos a afrontar las nuevas experiencias, ya que sabían que habían tomado una de las determinaciones más arriesgadas posibles. Pero al menos, decidieron vivir su vida como ellos querían. Estando juntos al fin.

***

—Shinji, ya que habrá una próxima vez... Supongo que ahora yo iré arriba, ¿No?

—¡¿Qué?!

***

**FIN**


End file.
